Best Laid Plans
by moonlightandmagnolias85
Summary: He has an elaborate plan: a picnic in City Park, watching fireworks on Bayou St. John for the Fourth of July, and then bam...he'll pull out the ring as the last of the fireworks go off and tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But Enjolras isn't very good at sticking to his plans. *Oneshot* *Tiny sequel to Comfortable*


Enjolras really doesn't mean for it to happen this way. He has an elaborate plan: a picnic in City Park, watching fireworks on Bayou St. John for the Fourth of July, and then bam...he'll pull out the ring as the last of the fireworks go off and tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. It doesn't matter that they've only been together for six months because he absolutely knows he will never be happy with anyone but her.

But Enjolras isn't very good at sticking to his plans. And Eponine is even better at foiling them.

"Hey, Enj?"

"Hmm?" He looks up at her over the top of his laptop. They're both lounging on either corner of the couch, their legs tangled together in the middle. It is a typical Tuesday night pose.

"I've been thinking. I want to change my name."

Enjolras raises his eyebrows. "Change your name? And what do you want to call yourself?"

"Not my first name, dumbass, my last name." Eponine rolls her eyes. "I haven't felt like a Thenardier in a long time. I want it behind me."

Enjolras stills and cocks his head. "I guess that makes sense," he says after a while.

"I have no idea how to go about it, though. Do you know?"

Enjolras is quiet for a beat too long, and Eponine sighs, interpreting his silence the wrong way. "Nevermind, I'll figure it out on my own. You think it's a stupid idea."

"No, I don't!" Enjolras insists. "What do you want to change it to?"

"Jondrette, I guess. It's what I've used before when I didn't want people to know who my parents are. Might as well stick with something I know."

"Hm, yeah..." Enjolras clears his throat and says hesitantly, "But uh...what if you just changed it to Enjolras?"

Eponine freezes and snaps her laptop shut. "Excuse me?"

"It seems simpler..." Enjolras is pretty sure his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Eponine blinks rapidly, her eyes fixated on him.

"Well, yeah. I guess so. I hadn't planned to do it this way. Shit, why did I?" Enjolras groans and closes his eyes. "This is the shittiest proposal in the history of the world."

"It's not shitty!"

"Yes, it is! We're in our pajamas on the damn couch."

"So in other words, we're like two old married people already." Eponine grins and nudges him with her foot.

"Hold on, at least I can make it a little better." Enjolras jumps up and disappears into the bedroom for a minute before re-emerging with the tell-tale little black box in his hands.

Eponine quickly sits up, looking at him in amazement. "Oh my God. I didn't think you were serious. You're _serious?"_

Enjolras winces as he gets on one knee in front of her. "I'm a little offended by that, but yes. I'm serious. Eponine, I want..."

"Yes!"

"...to spend the rest..."

"Shut up! Yes. I said yes. Put it on me!"

Enjolras sighs and glares at her, opening the box up for her to see the ring. "Jesus, Eponine, I can't even do the speech?"

Eponine's eyes soften as she looks from the ring to him. "I don't need a speech, Enjolras. I'd say yes even if you just looked at me."

He smiles crookedly and takes the ring out of the box. "So, I saw this in an antique shop on Royal about a month ago. I thought it looked like you." It isn't a diamond in the center, but a brilliant sapphire, surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It is simple, but beautiful, and Eponine's smile is all the answer Enjolras needs. She loves it.

"I love it. Wow. I love _you." _She leans forward and cups his face in her hands, kissing him gently and slowly.

He finally pulls away and slips the ring on her finger. It's a perfect fit, since he's a sneaky little shit and managed to take another one of her rings for reference when getting it sized. She stares at it for a minute and then looks back at him, laughing.

"What?" he asks, still on his knees in front of her on the couch.

"I'm going to be really cheesy right now. If you ever bring this up again or use it blackmail me in any way, I will kill you," she threatens.

Enjolras nods seriously and holds up one hand in an oath. "I swear, I'll never bring it up again."

Eponine bites her lip and laughs at herself once more, looking down at the ring on her finger. "I love it because it reminds me of your eyes."

Enjolras snorts and leans over, resting his head on her knees. "That was cheesy as hell, Eponine." He kisses her leg and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I warned you." Her fingers run through his hair and her voice sounds so content, so happy. Enjolras is pretty sure that as long as she is happy, he will be, too.

And it's so simple, just like the start of their relationship was. It fits and there's no reason to question it.

Within two months, they're married. It's nothing fancy, much like his proposal, just a small civil ceremony followed by a party with all of their friends. But it's them.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

**Just a tiny little oneshot. :) I wrote it with the Enjolras and Eponine from "Comfortable" in mind. I see it as them. Sorry it's so short, but that's just what it ended up as!  
**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
